Hell Hath No Fury
by Seasonal Dreamer
Summary: Dylan's back in town after Marco broke up with him for wanting an open relationship. How will Marco take seeing him after so long? Read and Review! :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Ahh Hi! :D Okay so I was thinking on when my next story should be and I realised that I haven't really done a Marco and Dylan reunion thing after Marco broke up with him for wanting an open relationship, so I decided to write one :D I hope you guys like it!

P.S. I'm officially obsessed with these two :P I had my first ever dream about them ahahaha it was odd :P They were captured but then all of the sudden they got married :P I have no idea what that means but I don't care :D It was entertaining :)

**Summary: **Dylan's back in town after Marco broke up with him for wanting an open relationship. How will Marco take seeing him after so long? Read and Review! :)

**Disclosure: **I do not own Degrassi, nor any of these characters...and that's all I'm going to say on the matter :)

**Rating: **I'm going to go ahead and say...mmmm probably K+ :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hell Hath No Fury<strong>_

**Chapter One**

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap-

"Really?" Paige Michalchuk hissed in his ear, carefully keeping her tone low so their study hall teacher wouldn't take notice. "Is that absolutely neccessary?" Marco del Rossi's eyes never left the text book that he was staring so adamantly at as his blonde friend, more or less, yelled at him from the seat to his right. Papers, pens, and books lay sprawled across his desk that Marco was sitting at. Way in the back, away from the distractive, obnoxious teenagers. Luckily for him, they decided to sit in the front today. Unusual, yes, but they had a substitute. And most study hall substitutes were lenient. Plus, they got a huge window in the front that let in the sunshine. Lucky ducks.

But feeling Paige's glare intensify at the lack of a response, he yanked himself out of his musings. He continued to bang his pen against the table top in an irritating rhythm as he replied, "If you want me to pass my history exam it is." Okay, so _maybe_ he was only hitting his pen now because she had so rudely interupted him, but ah well. He'd never admit that. To her face. He rather liked all his limbs being attached to his body.

"Can't you find some other fidgeting thing to do?" She huffed, eyeing the pen with distaste like it had just insulted her. "I mean, really, it's annoying."

Marco rolled his eyes, the only sign that her words were actually making it _into_ his brain. "Shocker. Now can I please get back to this?" He gesticulated towards his textbook. "I didn't study last night and I'm pretty sure my parents will kill me if I fail, so if you don't mind..."

Paige was silent for a moment. It was so completely unlike her that it made Marco wary. He almost preferred her persistent chatter to this. The dark haired boy loved Paige to death. He really did, but it was never wise to be alone with the girl when she felt like conversing. She could talk someone to death. "Okay Paige, what is it?" he asked exasperately, flinging his pen on to his table. "You're never this quiet. _Never."_

"I thought you wanted to study," she retorted, crossing her arms for just a second before giving up on the silent treatment. "Look I...don't hate me okay?"

Marco simply raised an eyebrow.

"I...sort of invited Dylan over for spring break."

The whole world stopped turning. The Italian gaped at his friend, feeling an odd combination of anger, betrayal, and...butterflies. _"What?" _he choked out, not quite believing his ears. _"Why? _Why would you...knowing he..._Paige!"_

Sensing Marco's rapidly growing fury, she hurriedly cried, "He's my brother Marco! And besides it...wasn't initially my idea."

"And who's was it, pray tell? Your parents?"

"His." She paused. "And it wasn't just to see my family either."

Marco was dumbstruck. Why in the world would Dylan come back for any other reason? It couldn't be for him, not after everything he put him through. If he had really loved him anyway, he wouldn't have hurt him so badly. So it had to be for something else. "Uh, what other reason is there?"

Paige squirmed in her seat, like she was dying to tell him something but had been forbade to do so. "Think about it," she pleaded, obviously in much pain at not being allowed to tell him.

So he thought about it, and though he would never admit it, he felt an odd sort of dread as he replied, "He...has a boyfriend?"

The blonde nearly groaned. "Not quite. More like he's chasing an ex." Silence "A _recent_ ex." More silence. "Who happens to be Italian, gorgeous, and sitting right beside me."

Marco looked to see who was sitting on her left.

"Marco!" she cried, smacking his shoulder. "It's _you_ you idiot!" So much for secrecy.

He seemed to be in a daze. "What? Why? Why would _he_ come back for me?" he demanded furiously. "He broke _my_ heart! He doesn't have the right to come back looking for me!" His face was starting to get very red. "He has no damn _right!"_

"Marco," Paige began in a gentler tone, attempting to place a hand on his arm.

"No," he snarled, standing up. Looking towards the mildly surprised substitute teacher, he said in a monotone, "Excuse me sir, I need to go to the washroom."

The teacher simply nodded in reply and Marco stormed out of the classroom, fueled by his anger. Dylan had told him that he had wanted to 'open things up a bit.' He wanted to flirt and make out with other guys, not caring that Marco could be right in front of him. It killed the younger boy to see it. Marco obviously had not been enough for him then, why in the world did Dylan all of the sudden think he would be now?

The brown haired boy pushed open the washroom door and was momentarily relieved to find it empty. He turned on the sink and splashed water on to his face, trying to calm himself down. It worked for all of maybe half a second. But then his thoughts went right back to Dylan again.

It just wasn't _fair!_ It took Dylan a _year_ to finally decide that Marco was _alright_ to be with? Who knows how many guys he'd hooked up with? Did that mean that their time together had meant...nothing to him? Did he only want him back simply because he could find no one else at the moment? _Why am I even thinking about this?_ Marco irately asked himself. _It doesn't matter what he's done or what his intentions are. We are not going to get back together. So stop dwelling over it._

It bugged Marco slightly that he continued to do so.

* * *

><p>Dylan Michalchuk sat on his bed, gazing into his yearbook. His eyes had been trained on one particular picture for the last half hour. He barely even blinked, afraid that within those brief miliseconds where the photo was out of view, it would disappear.<p>

Just like Marco did.

It was of Marco and himself of course. They both grinned stupidly at the camera, Dylan's golden curls and blue eyes alight with happiness. He had his arm wrapped securely and protectively around Marco's waist, who did the same.

_Most Likely To Stay Together. _That was what their caption said. That was what they had been labeled. It pained Dylan to know that that wasn't true.

But what he really focused on, was the slight blush on Marco's cheeks at having the camera capture their love, and how _light_ his eyes looked. The last time Dylan had seen Marco's eyes they were cold, hurt, and...dark.

Dylan shivered, hating that memory. No matter how much time had passed since then, it was Marco's eyes that repeatedly appeared in his nightmares. They stared at him accusatorily, tears slowly erupting in them. And no matter how much Dylan wanted to try to make them stop crying, he couldn't open his mouth to say the words that would make it alright. Lately, those nightmares were becoming more frequent.

The blonde needed Marco. He had no idea what sick disease had possessed him back then, but he knew he needed him. Now more than ever.

Somehow...somehow he needed to prove to Marco that he'd changed. That he wasn't the cocky jerk he had been. He had to prove that he was as pefect as Marco was. As kind, smart, giving, funny, and downright amazing as he was.

The problem was, the only person who fit all those discriptions and more was, well... Marco.

But suddenly his phone rang, startling the older boy. "He-?" His voice was slightly hoarse from emotion, so he cleared his throat. "Hello?"

"Dyl? I think we've got a more complicated job than we thought," came his sister's voice seriously.

"Marco hates me, doesn't he?" His heart fell through the floor.

"Hate's a strong word..."

Dylan threw himself on the bed. "I knew it! I knew he would," he said sadly. "Just...please tell me he's not...he's not with..." he couldn't even finish the sentence. The thought of another person comforting his Marco, kissing his Marco, _holding_ his Marco...was too painful to even say.

He now understood why Marco had been so upset at the open relationship. How _stupid_ was he?

"No, he's not with anyone right now hon," Paige remarked, relieved at the fact that she could honestly say this to her love struck brother. "But...you _may_ want to maybe...act quickly? There's this guy named Tim who seems to have developed a major crush on Marco, and he basically goes wherever he goes."

Dylan instantly hated him. He rubbed his face, feeling suddenly exhausted. "Paige what do I...what do I do? Am I...am I wrong for trying to get back together with him?"

There was a slight pause before Paige asked warily. "Do you think this is wrong?"

"No, I...yes...no! I don't know Paige!" Dylan cried, frustrated almost to tears. "It feels so _right_ to be with him, but I'm afraid I'll just screw everything up for him if I try and he doesn't want me! I don't want him to feel anymore pain because of me. I'm just...scared Paige."

"Hon, don't worry," she replied sympathetically. "I'm sure he's just as scared as you-"

"Maybe, but I- wait..." he paused suspiciously. "Wait, how do you know? Paige...you didn't tell him did you?"

"Ummm..."

"Paige!" he exclaimed. "I told you specifically _not_ to!"

"I know, I know!" she cried. "I'm sorry! I just can't keep things from my best friend!"

"Paige, the whole reason I said not to was because he might try to run away! I mean, he _can_ drive!"

"He has school Dylan," Paige stated the obvious. "Marco is _so_ not one to skip school. You should know that."

The blonde hockey player sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah...yeah I suppose you're right...just next time remind me to _never_ tell you anything ever again."

"But hon," she said sweetly. "How on earth will I ever help you out with them if you don't tell me?"

Damn. She had him on that one. "Just get your butt home, I haven't seen you yet," he smiled slightly.

"On my way!"

Dylan hung up, briefly distracted from all things Marco by the thought of seeing his sister for the first time since he started University.

Briefly.

* * *

><p>Read and Reveiw! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Ah hi everyone! :) Before I say anything else, however, I want to say a special thanks to **ellielovesdtng** and **kdoc27** for reviewing! :D They make me so happy :) But on a completely unrelated note, I just want to say that whoever likes the Harry Potter series and has not seen Part 2 of the Deathly Hallows NEEDS TO SEE IT RIGHT AWAY! It's amazing! And utterly sad because it's all over :'(

But I'm rambling :P I just had to put that in though lol anyways, read and review! :)

**Summary: **Dylan's back in town after Marco broke up with him for wanting an open relationship. How will Marco take seeing him after so long? Read and Review! :)

**Rating: **K+

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hell Hath No Fury<em>**

**Chapter Two**

Marco was on edge all day for the next week. He couldn't help it; Dylan was in town and he hadn't done anything yet to try and 'win him over,' which was his plan according to Paige. Marco didn't even know how he was supposed to react if he tried anything anyway. He fidgeted with his fingers, tapped his feet, glancing everywhere but nowhere for too long...it was official. The boy was distracted.

Until a balled up note landed neatly on his desk, causing him to jump quite noticably. Thank goodness no one was really paying attention to him.

_What's wrong with you? ~ E_

Ah. Ellie. Of course. Who else would be so interested in his business other than Paige?

_., I'm absolutely fine.:._

He tossed it back, cursing his bad aim as it hit the desk messily and basically moved everything on Ellie's table. Though none of it fell, thankfully. But Ellie didn't seem to care as she quickly scrawled back a reply.

_You don't look fine. Does this have to do with Dylan being back in town?_

When Marco received this message he all but turned and stared at Ellie in shock, his mouth agape.

_. in the world did you know he was back in town?.:._

The only person who knew was Paige, and Paige and Ellie weren't exactly the best of friends. To put it in short, they'd probably tie the other one to the train tracks and laugh maniacally like the villians did in the old movies. Only there'd be no hero to rescue them at the last minute.

_Word travels fast. And look, you know as well as I do that I'm not one to be up for the whole mushy-gushy romance stuff, but you're my best friend so I'm a little curious. Are you going to take him back?_

Ah. What a question. Of course he wouldn't, there was no way he could! Not after he treated him that way! But...one could not forget their first love.

But before he could write a hasty reply, a student walked in with a blue slip. "Marco?" the teacher asked sternly.

Thinking he had been caught passing notes, he gulped and responded, "Y-Yes sir?"

"You've been dismissed early," the teacher told him, looking at him as though he was trying to figure out whether the note was a hoax.

Trying his best to look unsurprised, he got up, gathered his things while ignoring the other twenty eyes on his back and left. Panic had taken hold of his heart as he tried to think of any reason why he should be excused so early in the day. _Did his mother and father have an accident? Were they in the hospital? Did it have something to do with Paige? He hadn't seen her all day. Was someone dying? _

Marco all but sprinted to the Main Office.

He burst into the expertly lit room, panting heavily. If he wasn't in such a state, he would have taken a few seconds to really admire the interior. Though the rest of the school was really nothing special, their Main Office was downright gorgeous. They had small trees, a painted waterfall on the back wall, large comfy waiting chairs, fluffy dark blue carpet, and nicely glazed wood furniture. Not to mention a talking parrot in the corner.

_Definitely_ not like other schools.

"What happened? Why am I leaving early?" Marco demanded urgently, running up to the front desk.

The secretary lady looked at him. "You're Marco del Rossi right?"

_Well duh, I've only been here for, what, three out of the four years? _Marco thought sarcastically. But aloud he replied quickly, "Yeah."

"Your Aunt called in that there was a family emergency and you have to come home right away," she told him, already working on signing him out.

_Aunt? _"And my..._Aunt_ didn't say what it was about?" Marco asked skeptically. He had a feeling that this whole thing was a scheme.

"She said it was a family emergency, what else do you need to know?" She responded exasperately.

Marco could think of a million and one things to say to her, none of them polite, but he chose to not push it. She sounded stressed enough as it is. Assuming his _aunt_ was outside, he remarked, "Fine, I'll just go meet my Aunt then."

She didn't even look at him as he left. The office may be nice, but the people sure as hell weren't. As soon as he stepped out of the school, he was slightly relieved to see that there was only one parked car out front, and that parked car must be for him.

But he wasn't an idiot. The only aunt he had left wasn't close to the family and she certainly wasn't in town. So who was in the car then?

Curious, he walked slowly over, tensing his muscles in case he had to run and quickly knocking on the driver's window before stepping a good couple feet back. He watched intensely as the window rolled down, almost preparing himself to see a gun pointed at him or something. But it wasn't.

It was Dylan.

_"Dylan?"_ Marco gasped, clearly shocked. He had _not_ expected this. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please Marco? Can you get in the car?"

His surprised visage turned steely, trying to mask the pain he felt at seeing Dylan after so long. It worked. Sort of. "No," he retorted.

Knowing he couldn't go back in the school in case the grouchy secretary decided to pin this fake family emergency on him, he started walking. Unfortunately, Dylan started driving.

"Marco, it's a good four miles from your house. Let me drive you," Dylan reasoned.

"How on earth do you remember that?" Marco raised an eyebrow, his expression still hard.

"I remember everything about you," Dylan replied softly.

Marco's heart fluttered, but he refused to acknowledge it as he continued to walk. Though his gaze did decrease in its malice. "How did you even set this up? I mean, I know there's a stereotype that all gay guys' voices are higher, but that's just ridiculous."

Dylan chuckled, rolling down the back set window.

"Get in del Rossi or I'll tell everyone about your secret Britney Spears collection," Paige warned him seriously.

_Okay, time to give in now,_ he thought panickally. He got teased enough by the fact that he was gay. If they found out about that...? Even as he opened the door to the passenger seat (Paige had conviniently locked all other doors...) he still glared powerfully at the devious blonde girl behind him. "What's this about?"

There was no answer.

"Wow, you two really know how to make a guy feel welcome," Marco rolled his eyes.

Dylan smirked slightly, but still said nothing. On the inside, however, he was having a vicious battle with himself. _I'm going about this all wrong! Oh why didn't I just wait until after school?_

_Because you have a hockey game three hours from here and you have to leave before school ends? _A voice supplied helpfully.

_Right,_ he thought determindly. _That's why. I can...I can do this...Marco won't hate me...at least, no more than he does right now, judging by the look on his face..._

And Marco was pretty damn prickly the entire ride home. He had no idea why they were taking him there if they wanted to hold him hostage or something. The dark haired boy could easily just shut them out and lock it. _But you won't,_ his conscience told him. _You want to hear what they have to say if they went this far to talk to you._

And before anyone knew it, they were parked in Marco's driveway. They all sat still, however, no one sure as to how to bring up the topic of getting out of the car. Until Marco burst. "So you pretend to be my Aunt, whom I _never_ speak to by the way, fake a family emergency, pull me out of school, force me into a car, take me to my house and then not say a _word?"_ He sounded exasperated. _"Please_ tell me there's a point to this before I explode."

Dylan almost cracked a smile. But instead he muttered, "I told you Paige."

Marco gave him a sharp look, his eyes demanding an explanation.

Louder, the blonde stated, "I told Paige you had a bad relationship with your Aunt."

And that's when Marco exploded.

He flung the door open and hopped out, his eyes ablaze. "I don't _get it!" _He screamed, barely realising he was close to tears. "You!" he pointed his finger at a bewildered Dylan. "You break me heart, leave for an entire year and then just show up all of the sudden and kidnap me? And you!" he turned towards Paige, who looked equally as surprised as Dylan. "You _help_ him kidnap me? You don't tell me he's in town until after he already is? You set this entire thing up? What is _wrong_ with both of you!" Now the tears started flowing, and he was furious with himself for doing it.

After a few moments of astonishment, Dylan ran around the car and, despite how dangerous this move was, put his arms around Marco and held him close. "Shh," he whispered into his hair. "It's alright Marco, I'll explain everything okay? It's alright."

Marco wanted to yell some more. He wanted to push Dylan away and make him feel exactly how he felt the whole year he was absent. He wanted his revenge, he wanted Dylan to suffer as much as he did. But...

He couldn't do that. Not to anyone. Marco could never make someone else feel that kind of pain, no matter how much he felt like they deserved it. So instead of pushing himself away, he simply let Dylan hold him and cry out all his frustrations.

Dylan couldn't stand to see the love of his life cry. It hurt him so much when Marco was in pain, especially when it was because of him that he was hurting. He held him as close as he could without suffocating him, occassionally pushing away lose strands of hair and gently kissing his thick, dark locks. He didn't think Marco could feel them, but it felt so nice to be able to do it again.

Eventually Marco composed himself enough to remove Dylan's arms from around him. He felt suddenly cold without those arms to hold him, and he wished he could run back into them again. But he didn't. He couldn't. He simply walked silently into his house, not really caring if the other two followed him or not.

Dylan felt a strange sense of loss when Marco disentangled himself, but he struggled to ignore it. He merely shared a glance with Paige before following the sad Italian into his home.

The first thing the blonde thought of when he walked in was that nothing much had changed since he last had been there. The red, blue, and green colours of his living room and kitchen were the same. The furniture had been rearranged slightly, but other than that...it was the same. It was scary, really, how much Dylan remembered.

The brown eyed boy sat himself down on the couch in the living room, staring at the other two expectantly.

_Oh dear,_ Dylan thought worriedly. _Where do I begin?_ "Um, well I...I guess you're wondering why we pulled you out of school..."

Marco gave him a sarcastic look, but said nothing.

Dylan wiggled slightly in his seat, looking uncomfortable. "I...Paige? Can you leave us alone please?"

Taken aback, Paige simply glowered at her brother, her eyes saying, _You will tell me everything that happens_ before she stomped out the doors and back into the car.

The blonde took a deep breath and reached tentatively for the other boy's hand. "Marco...I love you."

There was a moment of silence. And then Marco wrenched his hand away. "Don't you dare," he snarled, standing up. "Don't you _dare_ tell me that."

"But Marco I-"

"No Dylan! You're not _allowed _to tell me that!" He cried. "You're not allowed to hurt me like that and make me think that I wasn't good enough for you, that _I_ was wrong in wanting to just be with you, and then come back and tell me you love me!" Dylan flinched at his words. "I wasn't enough for you then Dylan, what makes you think I will be now?" Marco had tears in his eyes as he demanded an answer.

How on Earth could Dylan respond to that? Everything he had felt was completely expected, but Dylan had never meant to cause any of it. "I never meant to hurt you like that, Marco," Dylan whispered. "I never meant to hurt you at all." But when Marco rolled his eyes disbelievingly, Dylan forced him to listen. "Marco I don't think you understand how much I mean that. I can't...I can't even _breathe_ when you're in pain Marco! I can't _breathe. _I can't even function. This last year has been absolute Hell ever since you left. I...I need you Marco. I need you so much."

A part of the Italian wished he could believe him. A part of him almost did. "It's too late, Dylan," Marco replied quietly. "I can't trust you anymore. I don't know if you're telling me the truth after what you did, and I can't have you hurt me again. I'm sorry, but you need to leave." It wasn't exactly the tantrum Marco had expected to throw if he ever saw the blue eyed boy again, but it was the best he could do in the weak condition he was in. Despite what he had continuously told himself, he had secretly been dying to hear those words that came out of Dylan's mouth. That he was sorry and that he wanted him back.

He always thought that if he ever heard them, he'd either curse Dylan out and knee him in the stomach for good measure, or kiss him until he went light in the head. Never did he anticipate the same raw ache of his heart that he had felt the night he broke up with him.

Dylan knew there was nothing more he could do at the moment, so he somberly stood up, tears in his own eyes but a visage of fierce determination. "I will never give up on you Marco," he told him as he headed towards the door. "I love you. And I will find a way to prove it to you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all who reviewed! :D I hope you like this chapter, it's the longest so far :) hehe read and review!

**Summary: **Dylan's back in town after Marco broke up with him for wanting an open relationship. How will Marco take seeing him after so long? Read and Review! :)

**Rating: **K+

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hell Hath No Fury<strong>_

**Chapter Three**

Marco was both fuming and drained when Dylan left. Resentment and longing seemed to course through his veins, making Marco extra conflicted. Before it had been so easy. Dylan Michalchuk equals jerk and you hate the guy. Now? Dylan Michalchuk equals...confusion.

He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up more than it probably already was. _You can't give in so quickly Marco!_ His inner thoughts scolded him. _Don't you remember what he did to you? Who's to say he won't do it again? _The Italian sighed, wiping at his eyes. He was tired of feeling so angry and lonely. Tired of just, well, feeling.

No, feeling was not good, Marco decided wearily. Feeling made everything hurt and made everything confusing. Feeling, well...made him feel for Dylan.

The dark haired boy shook his head, decidingly numb. He was not going to dwell on this. He had thought that Dylan had been safely put in his past, far away from his future. Now? The past seemed bent on corrupting the future to intwine with it instead of letting it do as it may.

_Ring-ring._

It was slightly annoying. Marco had been doing well. Getting good grades, picking Universities/Colleges, hanging out with his friends, getting to know a certain other gay guy named Tim...everything was great. Sure, Tim seemed to be flirting with him more and more each day, and sure, Marco was getting a teensy bit uncomfortable by it, but who cared? That was nothing compared to the whirlwind that was Dylan.

_Ring-ring._

What was Marco supposed to do? Dylan wasn't going to give up, but Marco didn't think he could take anymore spontaneous kidnappings. A tiny bit of anger flared up inside of him. What had been the point of that anyway? The conversation had lasted all of, what, five and a half seconds? Seemed like an awful waste considering how much work he'd have to make up tomorrow and how much energy had been spent into excusing him from school.

_Ring-ring._

"Alright!" Marco cried, annoyed. He stomped towards the phone, making sure to make his feet sound as angry as possible. It wasn't like the person on the other end could hear them, but it felt good anyway. The Italian didn't glance at the Caller ID as he picked up and roughly said, "Hello?"

"Hey Marco," a familiar voice greeted happily.

"Hey Tim," Marco greeted more nicely, though he stifled back a tiny frown. He wasn't exactly the first person he wanted to talk to right now.

"Where were you today?" he asked, sounding a bit worried. "I saw you this morning but you weren't here for the rest of the day. Is everything okay?"

Marco struggled wildly to come up with a suitable yet completely tame reason as to why he skipped school. He couldn't just say, _Oh, I wasn't here today because my ex boyfriend and my friend teamed up and kidnapped me._ That wouldn't go over too well. "Oh...yeah, everything's fine. My, um, Mom was sick...with the flu and I had to take care of her. She's okay enough now though."

"I'm sorry about your Mom, but I'm glad she's okay." Marco smiled, relieved that it had worked. Typical, gentle, guillible Tim. "But I was wondering if maybe you wanted to...um do something? Like g-go to The Dot or something?" He sounded beyond nervous, and Marco had to admire his courage. Being new to the whole gay thing and asking out another gay person? Marco would not have been able to do it even in his dreams.

"Sure thing," Marco responded enthusiastically. This would be the perfect way to take his mind off of you-know-who.

"Great!" Tim exclaimed, overjoyed. "I'll...I'll meet you there?"

Marco grinned. Tim's good mood was simply contagious. "Yes you will."

* * *

><p>Dylan didn't want to go. He wanted to stay and beg on a bended knee if he had to for Marco to love him again. It killed him so much that Marco even had the tiniest <em>thought<em> that he may be lying to him about this, but he honestly couldn't blame him. He'd probably second guess him too.

But that didn't mean Dylan wasn't going to mope about it.

"Dylan, what happened?" Paige asked hurriedly, running out of the car. When he didn't answer, her face turned stony as she ordered, miffed that he had given up so quickly, "You march right back into that house and demand for that boy's love again! We did not go through all of this just for nothing!" Dylan didn't look at her as he slowly walked down the steps with a downcast look on his face. He paused at the end of the driveway, casting a longing glance back at the house. What he wouldn't give to hold him in his arms again...

_"Dylan!" _His sister screeched, nearly stomping her foot in frustration. His obvious lack of a response only seemed to fuel her fury. "What happened? That wasn't a particularly long talk!"

"He doesn't trust me," the blue eyed boy sighed. "But I won't give up on him Paige. I will never love someone as much as I love him."

Paige smiled, glad to hear it. "Good. You know I've always wanted a friend to become a member of this family, and I will be damned if it isn't Marco."

Dylan gave a tiny smile in reply, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Me too."

The female blonde put her hand on Dylan's arm sympathetically. "Come on. Let's go."

Dylan nodded slightly, not particularly liking the idea in itself. He didn't want to go if Marco wasn't going with him.

Noticing that her brother didn't seem capable of moving by himself, Paige grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. "Dyl, don't worry. Though everything didn't work out completely as planned, he won't be able to get you out of his head now, knowing that you're in town," she stated confidently as they got into the car and started it up.

"I don't know Paige, he seemed pretty eager to keep me out of his life," he said, looking crestfallen. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure it was true. And it devestated him.

"That's just an act hon. He's hurt and angry, so he doesn't want you to know that he wants you back just as much as you do," she reasoned. "Trust me, anyone else would do the exact same thing. You just need to break through to him."

"And how do I do that Paige?" Dylan asked imploringly. "I mean, I'll do whatever it takes to get him back, I just...don't know how."

She sighed. "Neither do I. You knew him best Dyl, I think you'd have a better chance of knowing what would really drive the message home than anyone else." The blue eyed girl glanced down at her watch. "It's nearly lunchtime, do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah," Dylan replied, turning a corner, smiling slightly. "Let's go to The Dot though. I haven't been there in a year."

Paige, clearly glad that her brother's mood was brightening, beamed. "Great idea."

Little did they know who was going to be there.

* * *

><p>"So anyway Marco," Tim continued, gesticulating wildly. Marco smiled distractedly, his hand propping up his chin as his mind wandered far away from their little table. He would respond with the appropriate 'uh-huh's and 'really's but he honestly lost track of what they were talking about. It wasn't that Tim was boring or anything, it was just the whole damn scene with Dylan before this kept rudely intruding in his thought process.<p>

"-there was a random guy just _running_ down the street dressed as a gorilla-" Marco really didn't understand why his mind was so keen on playing and replaying the moment where Dylan told him he loved him and wouldn't give up on him. Really, Marco was completely over that guy. _Completely_, no matter what his subconscious or friends told him.

"Marco?" Tim called, waving his hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh, sorry Tim," he replied sheepishly, giving him an apologetic smile. "Today's just been a...hard day."

"Really?" Tim frowned, looking genuinely concerned. "Do you want to talk about it? Was it because of your Mom being sick?"

Marco almost gave him a _what-are-you-talking-about? _look before he remembered the lie he had told him earlier. He felt bad about it, but he couldn't tell him that his cheating ex had come all the way from University to declare his love for him when they were just getting to know each other. Not exactly a great first date topic. Or...whatever this was. Now that Marco thought about it, he wasn't even sure of this _was_ a date. He inwardly sighed. Things had been so much clearer and straightforward when it had been Dylan-

_Shut up,_ he told himself sternly. _Dylan 's probably on his way right now to meet some other guy whom he probably told he loved too._ That solidified Marco's resolve. "Nah, it's not really important. But I do want you to continue on with your story," he grinned. There. Take that Michalchuk.

Tim beamed back. "As I was saying, the guy dressed as the gorilla just seemed to be chasing this guy who was dressed like a banana, and it was completely strange right? So I just followed them to see-" '_I will never give up on you Marco. I love you. And I will find a way to prove it to you.'_

_Damn it!_ Marco had to stop himself from banging his head into the table. Two seconds. He lasted all of two seconds before the incessant tirant that was Dylan came back. _Pay attention Marco, pay attention._

But then the Italian saw two people he hadn't really expected to encounter again today. "Crap," Marco groaned, ducking his head down behind the menu and hoping that it combined with Tim's head would be enough to hide him.

"What's the matter?" Tim tried to see what was behind him.

"Don't! Don't let's, um, just leave," Marco muttered, trying to ease his way out of the booth without causing any attention to be drawn on him.

But Dylan, of course, seemed to have a built in Marco detector. "Marco?" Dylan stated, surprised, but not unhappily so. "What are you-?" But then he saw Tim.

Tim smiled awkwardly, obviously confused as to how Dylan knew the dark haired boy sitting across from him. The boy had green eyes and dark hair, though the blonde seemed to think he wasn't all that attractive. Though it was simply because of who he happened to be with.

Knowing it was inevitable, Marco suppressed another moan and said, "Um, Dylan, this is my friend Tim. Tim, this is my, uh, ex Dylan." Tim and Dylan seemed to be sizing the other up, both their eyes narrowed slightly. Paige, behind her brother, didn't seemed too pleased at the company Marco was with, but didn't say a word. Though she did give Marco a small smile, knowing he was probably still pissed at her. "Um, great, now we're all acquainted, we'll just...go," he finished lamely, looking like he'd want nothing more than to disappear.

"Good idea," Tim replied, still staring at Dylan darkly. He could plainly see that this was the cause of Marco's discomfort. And the way Dylan was looking at him clearly implied that he wasn't particularly fond of him at the moment due to the fact that it was him with Marco, and not the blonde.

Marco grimaced slightly, hearing his serious tone, as he rose and gave a curt kind of goodbye before he all but ran like the wind, Tim right at his heels.

There was silence between the two siblings for a moment before Dylan ran a hand through his hair. "Well, that was...interesting."

She made a face. "Interesting meaning...?"

"Painful," he responded without emotion, staring at the door that Marco just ran out of. "Let's go home, I'm not really hungry anymore."

"Okay," she said softly, taking his arm again.

* * *

><p>Marco lay in his bed, pillow squashed over his face. It blanked out the red interior of his bedroom walls and the countless number of posters and pictures plastered on top of it and basically...everything. In all honesty, some of the stuff was put their to block out the colour. It wasn't that he didn't like red, but ever since...a certain hockey player came into his life...blue had been his favourite colour. And red was so opposite from the calming, cool qualities of blue.<p>

His lungs had started to ache and his breathing became ragged. It wasn't exactly the best position ever, he supposed, but he didn't really care. All he wanted to do was hide from the world and pretend for the moment that he didn't exist. Not too hard right? Well, it was when Ellie kept calling you.

"What Ellie?" Marco remarked in a not particularly kind way as he removed his face from under the pillow. He knew he was going to get grief for this.

The dark haired boy could almost see Ellie's eye brows raise as she responded, "What's your problem?"

"Dylan," he groaned. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, what do you want to do? I mean, do you still love the guy?" Ellie prodded.

Marco thought hard about this. It was hard to say, actually. His anger and hurt seemed to cover any other feeling for Dylan he had, but he thought there might be something hovering underneath. "I don't know, El. I think I might, but I don't want to. I mean, I can't just forget what he did to me."

"Marco there's a difference between forgetting and forgiving," Ellie told him quietly. "You don't have to forget it. I don't think you ever will, but you can forgive him for it. Even put him in the dog house for a little while until your trust has fully returned. There's no point in punishing him if you're suffering too."

It was safe to say that the Italian was a little taken aback by Ellie's advice. She never really was one to give this kind of suggestion. "I...I guess but Ellie I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive him. I'm still so hurt and angry at him that whenever I see him I feel the exact way as I did when I had to break up with him."

"And why's that?" she demanded.

Despite the fact that they were on the phone, he made an incredulous look. "Why am I still upset? Ellie you've got to be joking."

"No I'm not. It's been a year Marco, don't you think that's long enough to forgive one mistake?"

Marco's mouth fell open before he closed it angrily. "No. It wasn't just one mistake El. It was the worst mistake."

"It's you funeral I guess," she concluded in a flat voice. "But if I could forgive my Dad for leaving us to go to the army, and I could forgive my Mom for drinking and driving me out of the house, I think you can forgive Dylan for being an idiot."

Marco just shook his head. She just didn't get it. Her parents had been bad to her, yes. It was horrible, yes. But his and Dylan's relationship had been different then some high school fling. They were always more...invested in it then others their age normally were. They acted towards each other like they were married, completely loyal and in it to the end.

Until Dylan tasted what it was like to be free from him.

His heart ached again, even though Dylan wasn't physically near him. "I have to go El," he managed to choke out.

Ellie's harsh tone seemed to soften when she heard her friend and whispered, "Have a good night."

The brown eyed boy rubbed his face, feeling the tears beginning to spill forward. He wished he wasn't so sensitive to the situation, but when you give someone your heart and they drop it from the CN tower and crush it...it left scars. And they take more then a brief meeting and a year of separation to heal. Marco just...couldn't trust him. And trust would have to be key to their (maybe?) new relationship someday, because they had had everything else.

_But what about Tim?_ his inner voice asked him. This caused a strangled groan to emit from the boy's lips. He didn't know what to do about him. When they had said goodbye shortly after their departure from The Dot, it was slightly more than awkward. Tim was suspicious, that much he could tell. And neither Dylan nor Tim liked the other very much. So basically, Marco would probably have to choose one over the other because he didn't think Dylan or Tim would really like being friends with him knowing that the other was his boyfriend.

So there was the million dollar question. Which one should he choose? Dylan he knew he loved, but he couldn't trust him and he was still bitter over last year. Tim was kind and gentle, and hadn't done anything wrong but the feeling just wasn't...there. Yet?

His cell phone ringing again startled him out of his thoughts and made him a little peeved off. The sun was slowly setting behind his curtains, and he was surprised at how long he had spent thinking about this. Knowing he couldn't ignore his phone, he was just too curious for that, he picked it up and said, "Hello?"

A familiar, deep voice answered him. "Marco? Can I...talk to you in person? Tonight?"

Marco smirked despite himself. "What? No kidnapping?"

Dylan chuckled a little. "I figured you'd appreciate the direct approach more. Can you meet me at the park at eight? Please? I really need to talk."

Marco knew he should hang up now, because whatever Dylan had to say would probably make him love him fully again. But a part of him still wanted him too. "Alright Michalchuk, we'll talk. See you then."

"Bye."

The Italian sat there, hoping he made the right decision.

* * *

><p>Dylan could not sit still. His foot kept jiggling, his fingers fidgeting and playing with his sleeve as he sat on the bench over looking the park. Every sound he heard he whipped his head around half-heartedly hoping it was Marco tripping over a branch or stepping on a crunchy leaf.<p>

He was early. A good half hour early, but he just couldn't remain in his house simply waiting to leave. At least knowing he was already set and that there was no possible way he could be late calmed him down a bit. But he was still beyond nervous. _Will Marco forgive me tonight? Will he take me back? Will he believe me? Oh God, please let him believe me. _That's what killed Dylan the most. He loved that boy to death. He would do anything and everything for him, but Marco was still waiting for him to leave and go find some other guy to mess with. Marco still thought he was lying to him. That poor boy had no idea how wrong he was.

But even as he thought this, he cringed at the memory of Marco with...Tim...that randomly popped into his mind. He didn't like that Marco was trying to move on. Dylan wanted him to be just as much in love with him as he was with Marco, and not think that he could find such love anywhere else. Because he couldn't. No one could possibly love Marco as much as he did, because he didn't even think that love was a strong enough word to describe it. They could melt into each other, kiss for an eternity, share a million 'I love you's, spend every second together and live until they were five thousand years old, and still it would not be enough for him.

Dylan just wished he could convey it to Marco and make it sound believable.

"Um...Earth to Dylan?" Marco waved his hand in front of his eyes, looking a little amused. "You there?"

"Mmm?" Dyla murmured, coming back to reality and nearly jumping five feet into the air as the sight of his love in front of him. "Marco! W-When did you get here?"

Marco's smirk remained as sat next to Dylan, careful to leave as much distance as he possibly could between them. Dylan inwardly sighed at the noted fact. "I got here about a minute or two ago, but I've been trying to get your attention the entire time." He looked close to laughing. "I thought you went catatonic and almost left to call the hospital."

Dylan grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I kind of zoned out."

"I figured."

They sat there for a few minutes, staring straight ahead. Dylan knew this was his show. He was the one who had called him and pleaded with him to come talk to him in the park, but he found himself tongue-tied. He was just so nervous.

"Um...so what did you want to talk about?" Marco asked warily, keeping a careful eye on Dylan's reactions.

"Oh...oh yeah, um, that," he stammered. Marco's raised eyebrows didn't help his anxiety, though he knew he'd never been this...edgy. He took a deep breath. "Before I start, can you promise me that if I say anything that upsets you, you won't leave until I'm finished?"

Marco's eyesbrows were almost nonexistent at this point. "I guess it would depend. I mean, if you verbally attack me I'm going to leave," he smirked.

Dylan rolled his eyes, glad though that Marco wasn't glaring at him or anything. "Just promise?"

"Okay. Promise."

"Good," he replied, looking down at his hands. "I...Marco I know you have every reason to hate me. I even hate myself for what I did to you, but the only excuse I have for it, and it's a pretty lame one at that, is that I'm a complete idiot. A total dense, stupid, and brainless person."

He looked at Marco and found him glancing at his feet, a secret sadness covering his face. Dylan wanted that look to stay as far away from Marco as it could, so he continued. "And I know you wonder how I could do that to you and still love you, but Marco...I do. I love you with everything I have and even more then that. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. I'm sorry I'm a clueless, reckless jerk, I'm sorry I'm probably the worst person out there for you. But I'm not sorry that I love you, and I never will be. I just hope you'll give me another chance."

Marco had to let this all sink in before he responded, because at the moment he couldn't even remember how to talk. "I...I don't know Dylan," he whispered, sounding heartbroken. "You really hurt me. And I'm still hurting." Dylan looked pained, like his words were causing him some extreme agony. "But as much as I wish I didn't, I still...love you." He made a frustrated face. "I shouldn't. Not when I gave you my heart and all you had to do was just be with one person, the person you supposedly loved, and you couldn't even do that. I don't know if you'll just do that to me all over again."

Dylan couldn't resist. He placed his hands on Marco's face and tilted it so he could stare deep into his eyes. "You still love me?"

A tear slid down Marco's face as he soundlessly nodded.

"I will never hurt you again. Marco, I can't. I can't stand to see you like this, I just can't take it. Please just...say you'll try."

"I don't kn-"

"Marco, please," the blonde damn near begged. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to never touch you again? Never speak to any other guy? I will do all of that for you Marco! Just...I'll do whatever it takes."

The brown eyed boy looked up into Dylan's saphire eyes and almost melted into them. _Yes, I will take you back,_ he was severely tempted to say. _You don't need all those restrictions because I believe you._ But he caught himself. _He's been back for two days Marco, give it a little more time. _"I believe you Dylan, for the most part," he finally answered. "And I do, despite my better judgement, love you too. But I can't just jump right back into a relationship with you. We're going to have to establish some sort of trust and comfort around each other for that. But we can be friends for now," he smiled timidly.

They weren't the words Dylan longed to hear, but they were closer to the ones that were. So he smiled back. "Friends."

* * *

><p>Reviews please! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Dylan's back in town after Marco broke up with him for wanting an open relationship. How will Marco take seeing him after so long? Read and Review! :)

**Rating: **K+

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hell Hath No Fury<em>**

**Chapter Four**

The next morning Marco woke up in a haze. He was so exhausted, he could barely remember what happened last night to make him so tired or who was even in town. Marco pulled his clothes messily over his head and made a half-hearted attempt to fix his crazy hair. He was normally pretty good with his appearence, so he figured he was allowed to have one day where he literally rolled out of bed and went to school. He yawned widely, wanting nothing more then to curl back into his bed and sleep until the end of time, but his studious nature wouldn't let him.

So crossing that out of his options, he slumped down the stairs in a decidingly grumpy manner and poured himself a bowl of cereal, where he proceeded to angrily chew it. He also figured that he was allowed to have a bad mood day once in a while, as long as he didn't go over board with it. But the fact that he couldn't remember a _thing_ from yesterday was still eating at him. He had the feeling it was important. _Is it someone's birthday today? Do I owe someone something? Do I have a test today?_ It would be just his luck to have a test on the day where thinking was the absolute last thing he wanted to do.

It wasn't until the clock told him to leave and he opened the front door to see Dylan beaming sunnily down at him, car keys in hand, did he remember what happened. And their deal. "I thought I'd drive you to school today," he stated cheerfully. "If...that's okay," he added, eyeing Marco cautiously. He wasn't sure how he'd take this surprise.

"Don't you have to go to school at some point?" he asked, teasing him a bit.

"Nah, we get out earlier then you highschool dweebs," Dylan laughed.

Marco smacked him on the shoulder. "_You_ used to be one too."

"The key words are _'used to.'"_ Dylan grinned.

The Italian rolled his eyes. "Oh whatever Michalchuk, I'm not that far behind you." He checked his watch. "We should get going before this highschool dweeb is late."

Chuckling, Dylan led the way to his car and opened the door for him. Marco's previous bad mood had miraculously evaporated as he blushed slightly and got inside. But as easy as the happiness came, a sudden wave of guilt hit him when his mind randomly jumped to Tim. His face tilted into a frown as he buckled his seatbelt and Dylan slid in next to him.

"What's the matter?" Dylan asked, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"Hmm? Oh, I...nothing," he murmured, looking away. He didn't exactly want to tell him that he was wondering about Tim when he clearly didn't like him so much.

"Marco," he responded, turning in his driver's seat to look straight at him. "The whole point of developing this trust thing is to tell each other what's bothering us. You can tell me, no matter what it is. I promise not to freak out or anything if that's what you're worrying about." He gave him a crooked smile.

The younger boy couldn't help it; he smiled back, albeit a bit nervously before glancing away again. "Okay, you're right. I'm just...I'm worrying about Tim." He bit his lip, missing the slight flicker of hurt and jealousy in Dylan's eyes. But it left as soon as it appeared. "I just...I don't know what to do with him. I'm not...completely sure about this," he waved his hands between him and Dylan. "But I don't want to lead him on if we do work it out. And I mean, I can't tell him that we're trying to get back together but he should just wait in the wings for me."

Dylan tentatively reached over to brush a stray hair from Marco's face, his fingers lingering on the Italian's cheek before speaking quietly, "I can't tell you what to do. That's for you to decide, but I want you to think about what you feel when you're with Tim, and what you feel when you're with me. And be completely honest with yourself, don't spare anyone's feelings. Because ultimately one of us will end up getting hurt, but we both, I'm sure, want you to be happy in the end. You don't have to make a decision today, or even this week. Think about it okay?"

He put the car in drive and pulled out of Marco's driveway, occassionally glancing at Marco from the corner of his eye. The dark haired blonde didn't say a word the entire trip until they reached Degrassi. "Thank you," he whispered before quickly planting a hasty kiss on Dylan's cheek and slipping out of the car.

Dylan watched him go, his face tingling from where Marco's lips had touched it, feeling truly astonished. It took him a good couple minutes to truly recognize what happened and let a wide grin stretch across his face as he drove away. Somehow, someway, Marco would realise that they were meant to be together.

* * *

><p>"Hey Marc," Tim greeted, coming up to Marco's locker as he put his books away.<p>

"O," The brown eyed boy, smirking slightly at him. At Tim's confused look, he explained, "You forgot the 'o' in Marco."

"Ah," he replied awkwardly, looking at his feet. Marco couldn't help but think that Dylan would have laughed or made some lame joke about it, not just act all weird. "So, um, did you want to talk about what's going on with you and Dylan?"

"Hm?" Marco asked, a bit too nervously. "What do you mean? Nothing's going on."

Tim gave Marco an appraising look. "So I'm supposed to think that there isn't something going on between you two? Did you _see_ the way he was looking at you?"

For some reason that made Marco want to smile. "Um, not really Tim," he responded in a off-handed kind of way, grabbing the last of his books and shoving it into his backpack. "I have to go to class, but we can hang out later okay?" He gave him a quick peck on the cheek like he had with Dylan, seeing Tim turn bright red and a stupid grin form on his face. _Got to keep things fair,_ he mused.

When had his Dylan's returning suddenly turn into a battle between Dylan and Tim? He groaned internally as he stepped into his homeroom, seeing Ellie sitting there waiting for him.

"So did you stop being stupid and take Dylan back yet?" Ellie inquired as soon as Marco sat down beside her.

"If thinking about whether I want to be in a relationship with someone is stupid, then I'm an idiot," he replied absent-mindly. His head was pounding.

"It is if you're in love with the damn person!" she cried, hitting him in the head.

"Ow! Ellie! I could've done _without_ the physical abuse!"

"No del Rossi, you need a good slap upside the head!" she nearly shrieked. "I'm not about to let you just throw away the one person you are so obviously in love with. I've seen it happen to so many people and I will _not_ let it happen to my best friend."

Marco crossed his arms defensively. "You're starting to act like Paige," he retorted, a little satisfied at the fire that erupted in her eyes.

"I am not Paige," she hissed, sounding like he had greatly insulted her. "But I stand by what I said. You love him, and you know you do. You're just too dense to realise it, and too naïve to see how in love with you Dylan is." She threw her arms up exasperately. "I mean, really Marco! People are extremely lucky to find someone who loves them so much, and you're trying to throw it away! It's irritating!" Marco had no idea why Ellie was so interested in the topic, but he just stared shockingly at her. "Do you honestly think you'd ever be as happy with Tim as you were with Dylan? Because I sure as Hell don't."

Marco rubbed his eyes, suddenly exhausted again. "It's not that simple Ellie, so can we please just talk about something else?"

But luckily for the both of them, the bell rang and everyone got up to go to their next class. The dark haired boy wondered briefly if they'd ever have a conversation that wasn't about Dylan again before he grabbed his things and walked Ellie to her next class.

Only to find Paige waiting for him when Ellie left.

_Will these constant bombardments ever end? _Marco thought, annoyed. He felt like he was being babysat. If it wasn't Ellie on his case about Dylan, it was Paige. If it was Paige, it was Tim. And if it wasn't Tim, it was Dylan himself. The past few days felt like an eternity to Marco because he hadn't spend a single minute alone since Dylan arrived. "Paige if you're here to nag me about Dylan, don't bother. I just got a lecture from El for like the billionth time in a row," he ranted.

She looked slightly put off. "I wasn't going to bother you about my brother, Marco," she huffed. The brown eyed boy gave her an appreciative smile. "I was going to bother you about Tim."

The smile vanished. "That's basically the same thing Paige!" he moaned. "I think I've gotten enough talking-tos to last me a lifetime, so I definitely don't this one."

"Well, do you like Tim or not?" she questioned him regardless. "I mean, I don't think it's fair to Dylan for him to waste his time on someone who doesn't like him back."

"I don't know Paige!" he nearly shouted. In a much calmer voice, seeing the look on his friend's face, he repeated, "I don't know okay? I'm pretty sure I love Dylan, but it's just going to take me some time to trust him again, and I don't know if I can. And I don't want to tell Tim no if I can't, so can we drop it? You guys are giving me a headache."

"Fine," she sighed, not looking particularly satisfied.

"Thank you," he breathed, and for the first moment in a while, his mind went completely blank and happily so.

* * *

><p>Dylan didn't know what to do all day. His parents had already left for work, Paige and Marco were at school, so he was completely alone. He knew that getting Marco back wouldn't be easy or happen over night, but he just wished...it didn't feel so damn long.<p>

_Maybe I could orchestrate something?_ he thought. Dylan knew exams were coming up, and he also knew that Marco would be beyond freaked about them. _And_ he knew that being Marco in this distrustful state, would not volunteer any plans.

The blue eyed boy got an idea.

He grabbed his phone and hurriedly dialed Paige's cell. If she saw his number on the screen she'd come up with whatever excuse she could to be able to answer it. She wanted Marco and him to get back together almost as much as he did. Almost.

"Dyl?" she answered in a hushed tone.

"Hey baby sister that I love so very much and who is the best sibling anyone could ever ask for," he greeted, making his voice as sweet as possible. "And who loves her big brother so much that she would do anything for him?"

He could almost see her eyes roll. "What do you want me to do?"

"Invite Marco over to study for exams," he commanded. "Then, after a little bit, leave so we can, um, be alone."

"So you want me to drag Marco over to our house, then mysteriously disappear with only you for company?" she sounded amused. "Seems a little too coincidental for Marco to not pick up on it hon. And trust me, he will dutifully kick out butts afterwards."

"You've seen him during exam time right?" Dylan stated. "You know how stressed he gets over them. He barely remembered to eat, let alone notice what's going on around him."

"True," she commended him. "I'll do it."

"Awesome, thanks," he grinned as he hung up. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

><p>"Right, so the nanny's talking about how she had to raise Juliet from when she was a baby and how she couldn't believe how quickly she's grown," Marco tried to explain to Paige. Their first exam apparently was predetermined as English, so they were studying <em>Romeo and Juliet<em>, which had been a major topic, like crazy. He tried to ignore the fact that Dylan was sitting on the couch, breezing through television shows like he didn't even notice they were there just in the kitchen. It was their house, but Marco would rather not have such a distraction sitting so close.

"And why is this important?" Paige grumbled, closing her textbook in a peeved manner.

"I have no idea," he groaned. "All I know is that Ms. Kwan spent a good week talking about her."

"Well Ms. Kwan is psycho," she retorted. "And looks _way_ too into stupid little features."

"She's an English teacher, I think that's required," he smiled crookedly. He stretched, yawning, "Come on, let's finish this so we'll be done. There's not much left..."

"Only the rest of the play," she muttered. Her phone suddenly rang, causing a look of relief to cross her face as if she were saying, _Thank God._ "Hello?"

While Paige talked, his eyes roamed over to where Dylan sat as if they had a mind of their own. He was struck once again by how gorgeous he was. Dylan had _god-_like features. Golden hair, crystal blue eyes, and the physique of an Olympian. Honestly, he had no idea what someone like that saw in a scrawny midget like him.

"What?" Paige suddenly gasped, standing upright. Both Marco and Dylan whipped their heads towards her in worry. "How did...yes, of course, I'll be there right away."

"What happened?" Dylan demanded, standing up and coming over to them.

"Her Dad was in a car crash!" she exclaimed, running to the front door. "He's in the hospital!"

Marco's mouth gaped open. "Oh my God, is he okay?"

"Do you need a ride?" Dylan asked seriously, already reaching for his coat.

"No, Hazel and her Mom are coming to pick me up," she responded quickly, seeming in a panic as she rushed out the door.

Dylan ran a hand through his hair, letting all the air in his lungs leak out. He wasn't expecting something like this to happen.

"Poor Hazel," Marco whispered sadly, staring at the door Paige had just vacated. Both Dylan and Marco knew Hazel very well. She was a sweet and talkitive girl.

"I know," Dylan said quietly, going to sit on the couch again and let this sink in. He didn't even realise that he was alone with Marco until the Italian sat down beside him. Despite this not being how he had imagined it, the two were alone. He glanced at the disgarded textbooks on the kitchen and asked, "Are you done studying?"

"Yeah," Marco replied, seemingly distraught. "I don't think I could really focus on anything now."

The blonde nodded, grabbing the controller and turning on the television. "Then how about we do something that requires very little focus?" He gave a half-hearted smile which Marco returned.

"Sure."

They settled back into the couch, their knees almost touching. Both took notice, but neither of them really cared to move away. Dylan picked a random movie since Marco declared that he had no preference, but fifteen minutes into it both were completely lost and utterly bored.

The two boys exchanged bewildered looks after one of the main characters randomly burst into tears while kissing her supposed boyfriend. "Nice pick Michalchuk," Marco teased, pushing his shoulder.

Dylan continued to look bemused. "I have no idea what is going on. Did she just...start crying?" At Marco's nod, he went further. "Okay...why...?"

The Italian threw his arms up in the air, "If I knew I'd tell you Dyl. I'm about as confused as you are."

Dylan grinned. "And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"Oh whatever," Marco elbowed him, smiling. "When it comes to soap operas that become movies, I'm about as dumb as you are."

_"Ohhh_ now you're going to get it!" Dylan exclaimed, grabbing Marco into a headlock and playfully ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" Marco laughed, trying to pull away. "No fair, I wasn't ready!"

"All's fair in love and war del Rossi," Dylan chuckled, finally releasing him. Marco mock glared at the blonde from underneath his tussled hair, to which Dylan only straightened Marco's collar affectionately and smiled innocently down at him.

Marco looked into Dylan's eyes and felt the rest of the world around him slip away. This was a unique trait that only Dylan possessed. He made the dark haired boy feel like he was incredibly loved and protected, though his mind screamed at him to feel otherwise.

But suddenly, Marco's phone rang loudly from his pocket, disturbing their peaceful moment. They both jumped and the younger boy glanced down to see who it was. The screen read, _Tim._ Marco looked back up at Dylan and found the blue eyed boy looking at the name with unfathomable eyes, and just as Marco was about to answer it, Dylan's gentle hands snaked in and pressed the ignore button. When Marco gave him a questionable look, Dylan simply smiled softly again and repeated, "All's fair in love and war," and kissed his forehead.

* * *

><p>Ahh! :) Liked it? Hated it? Meh? Please review and let me know! :D haha<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for the long wait! Gah, sometimes multi-tasking is a bad thing haha but I hope you all like it! And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! 3

**Summary: **Dylan's back in town after Marco broke up with him for wanting an open relationship. How will Marco take seeing him after so long? Read and Review! :)

**Rating: **K+

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hell Hath No Fury<em>**

**Chapter Five**

"Thank God for summer!" Paige proclaimed, lifting her glass of lemonade into the air.

Marco chuckled, lifting his glass up as well. "To summer!" They were lying on lounge chairs beside Paige's pool. Craig, Spinner, Hazel, Alex, Ellie (not willingly invited by Paige), and Jimmy were all lazing with them, soaking up the hot, sunny weather.

"I'm just glad I didn't fail," Ellie grinned, sipping on her own drink.

"To not failing!" Jimmy cried, imitating Paige. Everyone laughed and followed suit, giddy at the prospect of having nothing better to do then to lie out in the sun all day and swim.

"I just can't believe we'll be seniors next year," Hazel mused, looking downright astounded at the thought. "I mean, it feels like just yesterday we were puny little freshman wondering how the heck we'd get by."

Spinner grinned and remarked, "What do you mean 'were?' Marco's still as short as ever."

"Haha Spin, very funny," Marco smirked. "But hey, did you guys hear about that mob of people outside Wal-Mart? It was all over the news these past couple of days. It was really sad."

"You watch the news?" Paige raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, some people got trampled to death," Craig looked sympathetic but rolled his eyes. "I mean, who forms a mob outside Wal-Mart at four in the morning?"

"Four in the _morning?"_ Spinner gaped. "Shoot, anyone who decides to line up at Wal-Mart that early deserves to die."

_"Spin!" _Paige scolded, slapping him in the head. Everyone laughed at the display, seeing Spinner fruitlessly try to defend himself while Paige continued to smack him.

Marco chortled to Ellie, "Somethings never change."

"But some things do," the red head replied, nodding her head in the direction behind him. Marco turned slightly to see Dylan strolling over to their little group, smoothly removing the sunglasses from his face as he did so. The dark haired boy hadn't seen Dylan for a week or two since he spent that evening over at Paige's, and he had to grudgingly admit that he had actually missed him. And that his heart was beating faster and he was tempted to turn into a gibbering glob on the floor, but no one else really needed to know that.

"Hey," Dylan beamed brightly, taking a seat across from Marco.

"Are you sure you want to hang with us Dylan? Don't you have cooler, college friends to hang out with?" Craig remarked with a bit of bitterness in his tone. He didn't forgive him for what he did to his friend as much as Marco didn't, and maybe even more so. As they say, it takes ten times longer for the friend of the hurt to get over it.

Craig had been the only one there to actually witness the agony that shook through the poor boy's frame, and it pained him so badly to see his nicest friend hurt so much, he actually stormed back over to Dylan and punched him square in the face. Some curse words were also thrown in there, but Craig could barely remember; it had all been a blur. All he really needed to know at that moment was that Dylan deserved to be in as much pain as Marco.

Besides, Marco had always been there to accept whatever mistakes he made. What with the whole Manny and Ashley epidemic, a lot of people had hated him. And though Marco didn't really approve of what he was doing, he still was his friend. He still supported him. So he thought it was the least he could to in return.

Dylan recognized Craig immediately and got a little uncomfortable. "Um, yeah, I've been hanging with them, but I thought I'd spend some time here."

"Right," he scoffed, sharing a glance with Marco before looking into his glass.

Marco loved Craig. He was the only friend who actually was there to comfort him when him and Dylan split, and defended him then when he could not. Craig did what best friends should; dislike the person who hurt him and only forgive them when he had. His loyalty to his friends was really something to be admired, so you could only display that in return, even when he messed up really badly.

There was a moment of awkward silence where everyone avoided each other's eyes. Dylan felt like he should leave, but what would that make him look like? A coward and a cheater? Yeah, no. Leaving was not an option. "So does anyone want any more lemonade?" Paige offered quickly, glancing around at her friends in a chipper attitude, determined to make the weird situation feel like it never happened.

"Um, yeah, I'll have some," Dylan replied, getting up to follow his sister into the kitchen. Once the door was closed he let out a long breath. "Well, that was uncomfortable."

Paige poured him a glass of lemonade, saying unhappily, "Yeah. Craig's obviously still pissed."

"You think?" he murmured, sipping his drink. His eyes wandered over to Hazel, laughing and talking and he suddenly remembered the incident with her Dad. "Oh, hey, is Hazel's Dad okay?" At the younger blonde's confused look, he continued, "You know, after he got in that accident?"

It suddenly seemed to click in Paige's head and she burst out laughing. "Oh yeah," she grinned at Dylan's confused face. "That didn't actually happen. I just planned it out with Hazel so I could get out of the house without it making seem the least bit suspicious that you two were alone."

Dylan's jaw fell open. "And you couldn't have told me?"

She shrugged. "It made it seem more believable that you thought it was real too."

The blue eyed boy rolled his eyes, groaning, "Fine, it doesn't matter. Though you might want to tell Marco not to mention it because he's bound to at some point."

His sister's eyes went wide and she darted out of the door again, no doubt to convince Marco to keep the 'accident' quiet. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, distantly noticing that he'd been doing that a lot lately. Dylan hadn't realised that when he'd hurt Marco, someone else had to have been there to pick up the pieces. That someone was undoubtedly Craig, so not only did he have to fix things up with Marco, but with the curly haired guitarist that hated his guts.

At least everyone else seemed to not mind him.

Dylan peered out of the glass door frame to see everyone howling at Marco's very animated and dramatic attempts to sing and dance at the same time. The blonde let a small smile grace his face, seeing the joy come through from Marco's expression. This was the Marco he loved and lost. The funny, caring, and buoyant person that he absolutely adored. All the trouble that he was going through to get him back was worth it for this unique, ephemeral and indispensable moment, kept only together by delicate strands of a lover's fantasy. It was a good thing Dylan loved him so much, because he didn't think he could do this for just anyone.

But for Marco, he'd do anything. He just needed the younger boy to realise that.

The blue eyed boy decided to rejoin the party and grabbed his glass of lemonade, failing to notice the hose that snaked near the chairs that everyone was sitting on. And so, even in the most inappropriate times, Dylan tripped and landed on the side of Marco's chair, not only startling the boy half to death, but spilling his drink all over his head.

Dylan turned bright red, his eyes wide at what he'd done. "I...I-" he stammered, completely embarrassed. Everyone else was deadly still.

Marco stared back at him for a few seconds, still in shock, before he roared with laughter. He actually doubled over in his chair for a few seconds before leaning back up and shaking his hair wildly, spraying anyone in the vicinity with lemonade.

"Marco!" Paige and Ellie cried together, leaping out of the way, making whoever was still surprised chuckle. Dylan simply laughed too, taking the lemony water abuse seeing as he deserved it, but grabbing Paige's glass and throwing it on Spinner.

"Dude!" Spinner cried, looking down at his shirt, and seeing Craig snicker beside him. "Oh you think that's funny don't you-" he began before suddenly dumping his drink on Craig's head.

"Hey!" Craig shouted playfully as everyone grabbed whatever drink they could find, be it lemonade or just plain water, and started throwing it at anyone they could see. Alex, who was standing far away from any sort of combat, claiming that she 'didn't do that sort of thing,' got shoved into the Michalchuk pool by Paige herself, chortling hysterically.

And somehow, one thing led to the other, and everyone ended up jumping or falling into the water themselves. Dylan was flipping Marco whenever he wasn't looking, who in return tried to dunk him as much as possible, and everyone else was either diving or just splashing each other. It was an odd turn of events, but it was a welcomed one.

But as the sun began to set, everyone decided it was time to go inside and dry off. One by one they each began to disperse, giving out hugs and shouting hurried goodbyes over their shoulders until it was only Marco and the two siblings left.

"And then there were three," Marco yawned, falling back on to the couch in the living room in an exhausted slump. He glanced at his watch as Dylan and Paige joined him, sitting on either side. "Huh, it's past two in the morning."

"Is it really?" Dylan asked, looking at the watch as well. "I don't think you've ever been able to stay over this late."

"Yeah," Marco responded, his eyebrows crinkling together. "I wonder-" But suddenly, Marco's phone went off in his pocket. "Ah," he smirked. "That'd be them." He walked into the kitchen to take the call.

"You were so swooning out there," Paige giggled, nudging Dylan as soon as Marco had answered.

Dylan looked around at her in surprise. "Was not," he crossed his arms defiantly.

"Sure," she smiled. "But honestly Dylan, when are you just going to go ahead and ask him out? It's been a few weeks since you came, and I'm _pretty_ sure he's gotten used to the idea."

Dylan grabbed at a pillow and stared at it like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. "I don't know Paige," he finally said, playing with the tassles. "I mean, he's made it clear that he still hasn't gotten over what happened and I don't want to push him. I think at the rate we're going-"

"You guys will remain just friends forever," she interupted, giving him a hard look. "I mean, think about it. If you two don't make up before you have to go back to University, you guys never will. How else will you if you're gone for ten months at a time because you guys aren't technically going out? You need to get a move on hon because July's going to go fast. Marco won't be here forever, and you were the one in the wrong. He's not going to bring up the idea."

_"What_ happened?" came Marco's voice from the kitchen, sounding worried and a tiny bit frustrated.

Dylan and Paige whipped their heads towards him, their conversation momentarily forgotten as they shared confused glances.

"Are you guys okay?" There was a brief moment of silence before Marco stated again, "So what does that mean for me? I mean, I'm not _exactly_ there right now."

The two blondes were starting to get anxious. _What does that mean?_ Dylan panickally thought.

"No, pretty sure walking's not an option." Dylan could almost see him roll his eyes. "Do you know how far away they live?"

"What's going on?" Paige hissed to her brother, looking completely lost.

"I have no idea," Dylan responded back, equally as quiet.

"No, I'll figure something out," Marco replied with the air of finality. There was a snap as Marco closed his cell phone, and a great sigh as he came back into the living room. "Well, it seems like either I learn to fly, or I'm stuck here until your parents get back," he frowned.

"What happened? Where's your car?" Dylan asked him quickly.

"Well, I got a drive from Jimmy so my parents could change the oil in my car, which is still at the place, and while my parents drove their only car back to the house, they got into a crash." He gave them a look which clearly stated, _of course. _"They're okay and everything, they got a little whiplash but our car has to be fixed before they can use it."

"Aw! Well you're welcome here!" Paige cooed, giving Marco a hug.

Dylan shared an amused smile with Marco over her shoulder. But Dylan thought about what Paige had said. She was right. Marco wasn't going to be here forever. Heck, the year after next he'd be off to his own University, and the thought made his heart beat faster with worry. He'd already lost a year of not being around him, he didn't want to lose a lifetime. But how on Earth could he possibly get it through that adorable yet thick head of his that Dylan wasn't going to hurt him anymore?

"You can come sleep in the guest room," Paige went on, taking Marco's hand and leading him upstairs, Dylan right behind. "You won't have your own clothes to change into tomorrow, but you can borrow Dylan's I'm sure."

"Yes, thank you Paige for autioning off my own belongings," Dylan teased, watching Marco's cheeks turn a bit pink.

"Well, you would've done it anyway," she snapped. They walked into the bedroom and Paige gave Marco a peck on the cheek. "Night hon," she tittered before disappearing off to her own room.

Marco and Dylan caught each other's eye and shared a timid smile. "Goodnight Dylan," he said softly, reaching over to pull back the blankets.

"Goodnight Marco," he replied, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

><p>Dylan had his arms crossed behind his head as he stared up at his ceiling. He just couldn't get his mind off of the fact that Marco was sleeping only a few feet away from his bedroom. Dylan wished he could sleep, but he just...he was afraid that Paige was right. If he didn't make up with Marco soon, if he didn't prove he could be trustworthy by the end of the summer, he and Marco were as good as done. And he rather despised that fact.<p>

There was a hushed knock at Dylan's door that, because it was nighttime and completely unexpected, sounded loud enough to make him jump. "Come in?" he called, making sure that his voice was low enough to not wake anyone in the house up. Especially if it wasn't Paige at the door. She could be extremely grumpy when woken.

"Um, hi," came Marco's whispered voice as he tip-toed into the room, looking sheepish. Dylan was utterly surprised, and it showed plainly on his face. "I wasn't sure if you were awake or not." He opened the door a bit more, fidgeting with his fingers as the slight glow from the moonlight coming from the hall window outlined his frame. "I...I, um, kind of had a nightmare and I...didn't want to be alone," he continued lamely. He cursed how childish he sounded, but he knew he couldn't go back into an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar house after having such a vivid and terrifying dream. Especially by himself. "And I was wondering if, um...?"

Dylan thought he might crack his face with the grin that had formed there. He threw back the covers to the other side of his bed, resisting the urge to declare how unbelievably cute he thought he was, and motioned for Marco to come forward. The blonde was absolutely ecstatic that Marco had come to him when he was afraid. He could have easily gone to Paige, but the Italian had come to him. He trusted him. Dylan opened up his arms a little so Marco could shimmy his way into the warmth offered there and allow the tight hold to comfort him.

_It feels so good to hold him again,_ Dylan thought, sighing slightly as he rested his chin on Marco's soft, velvety black hair. Marco simply melted into the older boy's embrace, feeling all the love he had so stubbornly denied for the blue eyed boy rush back into his heart. Sleep quickly over took him, nestled in the comfortable arms of the man he loved, but didn't trust.

Dylan gently brushed back a loose strand of hair that fell and covered his face, his fingers lingering on the soft angles of his cheek. Marco wasn't so far gone that he couldn't react to his touch. His lips curled a little at the edges into a smile and his hand twitched forward to rest on Dylan's chest.

The blonde inched forward until they were almost nose to nose, positioning and maneuvering himself carefully so that he wouldn't disturb the slumbering Italian. He didn't want to sleep. All Dylan wanted to do was just lie here forever and listen to his deep, rhythmic breathing and watch his calm, relaxed face. This time gave him a moment to really take in the beauty that was before him.

Marco's dark hair, even pressed against a pillow and sticking up in odd ends, was gorgeous. It was curly like his own but so much better. His hair was silky and smooth, smelling like shampoo and shimmering in the silvery moonlight that had flooded his room since Marco walked in. Dylan had, ever since Marco, a soft spot for dark hair. It was so mysterious and completely unlike his own. It was, well, it was perfect.

Dylan hadn't realised how much he had changed since he had first met the man before him. Before he wasn't in to the whole mushy, _'I love you so I'm going to describe your features like they were a part of nature,'_ kind of thing. Yet here he was, taking in the smallest of details and trying to wrap his mind around how he viewed them so differently than anyone else would. Perhaps that's how every hopeless romantic started out. They thought that love was bogus and it was ridiculous to say those kinds of things to another person. But then they found someone that it actually made _sense_ to love them so deeply that it almost physically hurt to be away from them. _Maybe I should become a writer then,_ Dylan chuckled to himself, because he sure had it bad.

Hours ticked by, though they only seemed like the briefest of seconds to Dylan, when Marco suddenly started to stir. It wasn't anywhere near daylight, but the brown eyed boy was blearily opening his eyes like someone had rudely shook him awake. "Dyl?" he croaked out, his voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah?" Dylan whispered back.

Still tired, Marco closed his eyes again and shot out a hand, feeling all over Dylan's face, the blonde laughing a little while he did so. "Okay, just checking," he breathed, looking at Dylan once more.

"Go back to sleep Marco," Dylan smiled, running a hand down his arm.

"Why? You don't seem like you were," Marco accused lightly, looking more awake by the second.

_Touché,_ Dylan thought. And after a few moments Dylan finally decided that Marco wasn't going to go back to sleep. So he thought it was safe to ask, "Marco? What was your nightmare about?"

Marco wiggled a bit next to Dylan, seemingly wary and a bit ashamed. "Um...it's kind of embarrassing."

The Italian could feel the disapproval come off of Dylan in waves. "Marco, you can tell me anything, you know that? I love you, as much as you wish to deny it," he added with a sigh.

Marco felt guilty at the slight sadness in Dylan's voice, and he sorely wished he could get over everything that happened in the past, but he couldn't. Not yet at least. Marco ducked his head down to stare at his fingers. "I...had a nightmare about...you."

Dylan raised an eyebrow in surprise but patiently waited for Marco to go on. And when he didn't, he asked gently, "What happened?"

"I...I dreamt that," Marco stammered unwillingly, but knowing he couldn't get out of it now. "I dreamt that, um, we got back together and you...cheated on me again," he murmured shamefully, feeling completely and whole-heartedly ridiculous. He wished at this moment that he had taken Dylan's suggestion and gone back to sleep.

The older boy was in a state of shock for a few moments. He had no idea, no _idea_ that him cheating scarred him so badly. Or that he feared a repeat so much. "Marco I would never," he told him seriously. "Never."

"I don't know Dylan, you were able to do it the first time," he responded sorrowfully. "And I haven't changed. I'm still as worthless as before."

"Don't you ever say that," he growled suddenly, forcing Marco to look at him, shock in the dark boy's eyes. "Marco I want you to listen to me, and listen good. You are the most wonderful and important person to me. To anyone, I guarantee that. I love you with all my heart and it just..." he ran a hand through his hair, staring off into space. "It _kills_ me that I made you feel this way. Marco, I can't even explain to you how much you mean to me. I...I'd give up anything for you, I'd _do_ anything for you just to call you mine I..." he swallowed the lump in his throat loudly. "I miss you Marco. I miss us."

Marco stared up at Dylan for a moment, his eyes glistening, before he wrapped his arms around Dylan's shoulders, kissing his neck. "I miss you too Dylan, I miss you so much."

"Then why can't you take me back?" Dylan whispered, his voice full of heartbreak and longing. "Please Marco, I'm so far past begging."

He didn't answer, simply looking into Dylan's eyes once more. Marco didn't know why he couldn't take him back just yet. His mother had always said that once a cheater, always a cheater. So why would Dylan be any different? "Dylan, I know you love me, and I hope you know that I love you too," Marco finally replied in hushed tones. "But you're going back to University. And the last time you cheated, it was in University. I have no proof you won't do it again, especially since I won't be there. It was pure luck that I caught you last time." Pain showed in his face as he looked away.

"I don't know how I can prove to you that I won't," Dylan whimpered a little, looking away. "I just hope that one day you'll learn to trust me again."

Marco didn't answer, but simply kissed his cheek and rolled over to fall asleep once more.


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE

DON'T PANIC.

If you don't remember favouriting and/or following me, you're not going crazy. You've just done so while I was under a different name.

I'm still the same author; my name has just been changed. Why, you ask? Well, it's a bit of a funny story.

You see, some 'followers' I guess you can call them have added me on Facebook, and I'm not discrediting that; I love talking to you guys. But being the fool that I was and using my real name as my (former) username, some have abused the faith I put in you guys. For the past little while, I've been getting an alarming amount of messages on my Facebook from people who really didn't become my friend to talk about writing 'so to speak.' All the people who have done this have been blocked and unfriended and all that (if you haven't been blocked, then don't worry about this; we're still friends!), but I'm forced to change my name.

Unfortunately, in nearly all of my stories (if not all) I have listed my (former) username, so starting TOMORROW MAY 1ST I am going to be reuploading all of my stories with the changed name listed. Don't worry; nothing else will be changed, and any stories that you favourited/followed should still be accessible to you. But sadly, I'm afraid that all of your lovely reviews might be erased Please don't feel the need to re-review them, but if you are so inclined, they will always be appreciated.

And I must ask to any of you that are my friends on Facebook that I haven't blocked, PLEASE do not talk about any of my stories on my wall. Inbox me instead. I must be strict about this; starting tomorrow, if I find any comments regarding my works, they will be deleted. If you persist, I'm afraid you will also be unfriended and/or blocked.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience to the people who have been nothing but kind to me.

I'll be posting this notice in all of my stories as well as on my profile.


End file.
